Oh, Coconuts!
by Pen Against Sword
Summary: Riku's just minding his own business when Rikku comes along. Oivay.


A/N: _For Shudo from the VAA. Hope you like, since you gave me the idea._

-

Riku was just minding his own business when –

You know, if he thought about it, bad stuff _always_ happened to him when he was just minding his own business. Strolling along, having a nice walk out – oh, hey, a monsoon. Attempting to have a relaxing day on the beach. Nope, catch a cold and have to stay at home.

Getting ready for bed, slipping into his PJs? Oh, a giant Heartless comes to destroy his island.

Yeah. So of course, Riku was just minding his own business when Rikku – no, wait, that's just confusing – when something whacked him in the back of the head at full throttle. Stars burst across his vision, and he fell to his knees, his eyes watering. Luckily, the sand softened the impact.

A brief thought flickered through his mind then. _All I wanted to do was pick some coconuts. Is that so much to ask?_ And before he could ruminate further on this, a piercing voice stabbed through his ears and ripped through his brain in an entirely offensive manner.

"Owie, owie, owie! I am _so_ sorry, but hey, you should totally watch where you're going! It's not _all_ my fault, you know. If you had been paying attention – oh, those're some big pockets you got there, what's in 'em?"

Riku rolled over and faced his assailant. Eyes widening, he realized he was looking at a six-inch-tall girl. She was currently hovering in the vicinity of where his head had just been, a pair of tiny wings fluttering behind her.

"Um –" he attempted, but she wasn't stopping any time soon, and before he could react, she had flitted down to his pants and started burrowing into his pockets.

"Hey! Get out of there!" he yelped, scrabbling to pull at her. Her tiny legs were kicking at the air and wiggling around as she investigated the contents of his trousers.

"Riku!" someone called. It sounded distinctly like Sora, and when he looked up, the brown-haired boy was loping his way across the beach toward Riku.

Just as Riku was about to reply, the tiny girl zipped out of his pocket and looked around searchingly. "Huh? What? Who's calling me?"

"Hey, Riku, you got those coconuts yet? Kairi's waiting so she can make that cake!"

"What? Coconuts? I ain't got no coconuts! I can't even carry a coconut. Wait, maybe if I grip it by the husk…"

She was buzzing fitfully around his head, distracting him.

"Oi! Hel_lo_, Riku? Are you paying attention?" Sora had finally reached his companion and was now a breath away from snapping his fingers in Riku's face.

"I am _so_ paying attention, so stop calling my name, okay? Sheesh, that's so annoying," the little woman said. She flew circles around Sora's head.

"I'm not calling you, I'm calling _him_," Sora said. "And where'd you come from anyway, Rikku? How'd you get here?"

"Rikku!" another tiny voice shouted. "Where'd you go?"

From the trees at the edge of the beach, two tiny figures zipped out and met the first little woman in the air. One with a long braid started talking to Sora, and "ships" and "treasure" were mentioned in the conversation. Riku was now _thoroughly_ confused. Her name was Rikku too? And Sora knew her? And –

"Your name's Rikku?" he asked.

She got very close to his face, nodding vigorously. "Yep. What's your name?"

"Riku," he said.

She blinked – and he noticed her eyes were a brilliant green, like two tiny jewels – her doll-like face slack. Then she brightened. "Wow-ee! That's neato! Say, how do you spell that?"

"R-I-K-U. Who –"

Sora watched with amusement as Rikku cut Riku off again. "Well, I spell my name with _two_ 'k's, so I think we must belong together. Hey, wanna be my new best friend?"

Riku looked at Sora, feeling completely helpless for the first time in a long while. What was he supposed to say to that? However, the little woman took his silence as acquiescence.

"Right on! Hey, new best friend, you know what best friends do for each other? They share what's in their pockets."

"Rikku!" the darker of her two friends admonished as she flitted down to his pocket and disappeared into it, not even her feet visible this time. "Leave him alone."

Riku squirmed, unaccustomed to the feeling of a tiny person digging around in his pants. Sora snickered from the sidelines, offering no comments even as his silver-haired friend sent him a cutting glare.

"Oh, cool!" She surfaced lugging a coin that was bigger than her head. "Can I keep this, new best friend? Can I please?"

"Sure. Could you please get out of my pockets?"

"Yeah, there ain't nothin' else that's good in there anyway. Wanna come treasure-hunting with us?"

Riku looked at Sora, looked at the nearby coconut trees, looked at the three flying women, and then thought about minding his own business. He shrugged and allowed himself to be pulled along by his pinky as Rikku led him in some random direction. "Neat!"


End file.
